Fight to protect
by short stop stories
Summary: A man named Nick was sent to protect someone but has to risk his life doing so. Bad words, Action and blood LOL I hope people like it. Its my 2nd story so.
1. A beginning

Year 850 November 5th Nicks birthday.

"Hey Armin, did you get the decorations?" Eren said eagerly.

"Yeah I do. But why are we making decorations for a guy that is 16?" Eren looked at Armin, not knowing what to say. Then he started making decorations.

* * *

(1 hour later)

* * *

"Are you sure he will like it?" Eren asked, not sure.

"Maybe, how should I know?'' Armin answered.

They all waited while Nick entered the room.

" HAPPY BIRTHDAY." Everyone screamed out.

"Wow Eren, still acting like a kid." Nick said. "Well, it's still funny.''

"Hey Nick." Ymir said.

"What now?" Nick wondered

"So about that trip I told you about." Ymir asked Nick.

"Yeah what about it? No, NO! I am not packing your things." said Nick.

"No its not that. I need you to take care of someone." Ymir said, wating for him to say something.

"Who?" Nick asked.

"Well her name is Krista. You might be good friends."Ymir said, unsure or not if he would do it.

"Ok, I''ll do it. I'll introduce my self later to her." But it had to wait as nick had more things to do.

The next day Nick stopped by Krista's house to introduce himself. Nick rang the doorbell then waited for someone to open the door. When it opened, he saw a pretty blond short girl standing in front of him.

"Hi,who are you?" The girl said.

"O-Oh, I am, um, looking for a girl name Krista." Nick said, as he could not stop looking at her.

"Oh that would be me." Said Krista

"Ok well, I'm here because Ymir wanted me to take care of you for some reason." said Nick not knowing what to say next.

"Oh Ymir, she always wants me protected but come inside if you want." Said Krista.

They talked for a while but then Nick had a job to defeat the titans.

After Nick did his work he went to Krista's house and she let him inside. "So Krista because we are friends now, I want to know you better." Nick said.

"Oh, you can call me Historia" She said.

"Wow that's a pretty name for a cute girl." Nick said blushing. She started blushing too.

"So Historia are you single?" Nick asked, still blushing.

"Yes I am. I want to find the right person." Historia said.

"I'm sure you will find someone." Nick said. "

While there was silence Historia blushed while thinking: _Could he be the one, No, no he is just a friend_.

"So Historia what do you do?" Nick asked.

"Well, I help people and because of that, people call me a goddess" Historia said.

"Well you are. I got to go, I'll see you tomorrow." said nick.

"Bye." Historia called out.


	2. The operation

After the 2nd day of his birthday he got a bad message from the squad leader saying: "We need assistance to kill many titans, mostly 10 meters or more."

"Well time to put all my skills to work." Nick wispered to him self.

As he got there he saw his squad in trouble so he went to help. "SHIT A 15 METER IS COMING IN!" yelled Chris.

"TAKE IT OUT NICK!" Ryan shouted.

Nick slashed his blade in the titans back neck.

"Nice work." said the squad leader Aiden.

"Lets get back to the base" Said nick.

"Man, I need to stop doing this. Maybe you can take squad leader, Nick." said Aiden.

"Maybe." Nick answered.

* * *

They went to the HQ. As he opened the door, Nick saw Historia. "Oh hey Historia, what are you doing here?" asked Nick.

"Oh I'm just here to help out." Historia said.

'' Well we could use some help if you want" Said Nick.

"Ok" Historia replied.

"Hey nick, who is this pretty girlfriend of yours?" asked Aiden.

"WHAT SHE'S NOT MY- UGH." Nick blushed.

"Ah I'm just kidding. It's just funny to do that even when we were kids" Aiden said.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

"Hey Nick, you wanna hang out? Kevin's throwing a party."

"Ah ok, I guess, but I get the bouncy house first!"

"FINE! But you owe me when we grow up!" Aiden yelled.

_-flashback end-_

* * *

"Oh yeah, I remember that." Said Nick.

"LETS MOVE OUT!" chris said.

"Lets go historia.'' Nick smiled.

" Two 12 meters coming in!" Chris called out. "Avoid them if you ca- *GASP*'' Something caught Ryan and everyone's eye when an abnormal had been running at them.

"SHIT GET OUT OF THERE NOW! " Nick screamed.

"AH FUCK HELP ME SHI-." Aiden called out before being caught in the teeth of the running abnormal. The titan crushes him with the sharp big teeth and his guts and blood slip out, all over the ground.

"NOOO YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT, I'LL KILL YOU!" Nick says slashing the titan in the neck ten times.

"NICK I NEED YOUR HELP!" Historia called out.

"WHAT IS I- HISTORIA WATCH OUT!" Nick screams as the titan grabs historia.

Nick wispers in his head:"No, NO! I WONT LET ANYONE DIE ANYMORE" He rushes to her, slashing the titan open and grabs Historia. When he puts her down on a building, he looks up and gets smacked by the titan. He quickly gets up kills the titan. Afterward, he feels dizzy and faints.

"NICK WAKE UP!" Historia screames as she heared voices from far.

"WHO'S OUT THERE? RESPOND NOW!" Chris called out.

"OVER HERE HELP PLEASE!" historia shouted.

They brought Nick and Historia to the medic and healed him. He woke up after a while.

"Hey, I got here as fast as I could. Is he ok?" Armin asked.

"Armin is he ok?" Annie asked, as she approched Armin.

"I think so it's ok, just wait out side.'' Armin said kissing Annie's forehead.

"Wait. Where's ryan?" Nick asked.

"We dont know, but you should get some sleep." Said Historia kissing Nick's cheek.


	3. A titan

A few days after Nick got out of the hospital he went to go eat with everyone. "Nick, why do you keep eyeing Historia? I mean I know other guys do it to but I-" Armin was cut short by Nick.

"Hey dont jugde me, you would do that too if you did not have Annie." Nick said.

"Ah I guess you are right." Armin said before he saw Historia sit next to nick.

"Nick, I noticed you keep looking at me, whats wrong?" Historia said.

"I'll just leave you two alone." Armin said as he left.

"Is it because you like me?" Historia said with a smile on her face.

"WHAT? NO I DONT!" Nick screamed out.

"I know you do and I'm okay with it. So I came here to see if you wanted to hang out." Historia said still smiling at him.

'' Uh, I guess I dont have so much to do, so yeah." Nick said with a happy face. Before historia left she looked back at him and smiled.

They went to get food and go mess around for a little. They went to Historia's house and Nick slept over but in the middle of the night Historia had a nightmare. "AGH" Historia screamed "WOAH. What happened?" Nick said comforting Historia.

"I had a dream where everone was eaten by titans." Historia said with tears in her eyes.

"Well, I'm going back to bed if your ok." Nick said seeing Historia pull his arm.

"Can you stay with me for tonight, please?" Historia begged.

"Ok I guess." The next morning Nick went home but before he left, Historia kissed him on the cheek. He ran so fast not looking back but smiling. As he went on duty something caught the eye of everyone. The colossal titan appeared out of nowhere as it broke the wall one more time knocking them off.

"SHIT, NO IT LIKE LAST TIME" Eren screamed out.

From the fall Nick's gear broke making him fall but something happened. Lighting struck shocking everyone. They saw a titan 15 meters but Nick was not found.

"WHAT IS THAT" A soldier said.

"ITS... NICK" Eren said shocked. The titan roared so loud it could be heard from far.

The titan defended the wall by killing titans getting in but there was too much. "No I have to help." Eren said as he transformed into a titan. When there was less titans, Nick attacked the foot of the colossal titan but he was kicked by it hard making him fly but someone sliced him out of the titan. He tried to open his eyes to see only Historia worried sick. The colossal titan disapeared and Nick got up and retreated to the wall. So many people not really shocked to see he was a titan as they already saw Eren. "Nick how did you.. Become one of them" asked Armin.

" I dont know I just blanked out and I woke up in a corpse of a titan with Historia next to me." He walked away to talk to Historia "Hey." He said.

"How did you..."Historia said.

"I dont know but you know Ymir is right" Nick replied.

"Yeah but I'm the only one that's not strong enough" Historia said with tears about to come out

"HISTORIA, dont think that ARENT! YOU SHOULD BE THANKFUL YOU HAVE FRIENDS THAT CAN PROTECT! YOU YOU MIGHT EVEN BE A TITAN NO ONE KNOWS." Nick said getting close to her face. She then kissed him on the lips, Nick did not struggle. He kissed her back and hugged her. As they stoped she walked away looking down while Eren came over.

"Wow you.. got... a kiss" Eren said.

"Yeah... I did." The next day she went over to him and slapped him. "DONT EVER YELL IN MY FACE!" She yelled,

"Im sor-." As nick was cut short being hugged by Historia. "You know that slap hurt." Nick laughing as Historia laughed. "Hey Nick, wanna see what Annie and Armin are doing? heh" Eren said smiling.

"Oh no, what is he doing now" Nick smiled


End file.
